The Dance
by cmsully
Summary: She was miserable at her cousin's wedding... until a strangely familiar silver-haired man asked her to dance. Who is he, and WHY does he look so familiar? Based on a dream I once had, and now turned into the multi-chapter story 'Dancing Against the Seven Destinies'.


*I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of their characters, though Katlyn is mine.

7/7- Read A/N below

* * *

><p>She sat there at the table, watching the other guests dancing. It was her cousin's wedding, and she was miserable. Sure, the food had been nice, and her cousin looked GORGEOUS in her wedding gown, but she herself had a problem: she had no date.<p>

"This sucks!" she muttered, looking at how happy the others were. She desperately wanted to join them, but the DJ had just announced that a slow number was coming up, and she was too proud to dance in a group with some of her female cousins. If she was going to slow-dance, it had to be with a guy (preferably one who asked her).

"Excuse me," came a voice suddenly, along with the feeling of someone tapping her on the shoulder.  
>She spun in her seat and gaped. Standing there was a man who looked... oddly familiar. Long silver hair, glowing green eyes... her heart insisted she knew this man, yet her mind couldn't place him.<p>

"Would you do me the honor of giving me this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Her subconscious screamed at her to be careful, but the only word that came out her mouth was, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sat at the table he was assigned to, irritated that he had been ordered to go to this stupid Shin-Ra ball. He'd much rather be home, but the President had insisted that it would help boost the company's image, so he had no choice but to attend.<p>

"Hey, Sephiroth, lighten up! You're supposed to have fun!" remarked Zack Fair as he ambled up to the SOLDIER.

"And how much have you had to drink?" asked Sephiroth, for Angeal's Puppy had a distinct stagger that was normally absent from his bounding.

"I dunno... a few? Anyway, that's not the point! You work all day, and you never have any fun. So, take this opportunity to loosen up, dance, drink, whatever! There are dozens of girls here who would LOVE it if you asked them to dance, so why don't you make at least one of their dreams come true?" he answered.

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "I'm sure there are fans here, I just don't feel like dancing. Why don't you dance with some of them?"

Zack grinned. "I already did!"

Sephiroth rubbed the bridge of his nose. Of course, he had forgotten that subtlety was lost on his fellow 1st class SOLDIER. "I meant that you should leave me alone, Lieutenant Fair."

"Okay, if that's what you want... just don't sit here brooding all alone, okay? Live a little, for once." With that parting shot, Zack ambled away to flirt with one of the Turks, a girl named Cissnei if the General remembered correctly.

Sephiroth sighed. He really didn't want to dance with any of his fans, because he just didn't want to deal with them. It was bad enough that they documented his every move, but to give one of them false hope... it was too much of a bother.

Glancing around the ballroom one more time, his eyes lit upon a girl he would swear hadn't been there earlier. Dressed in a purple dress that was cut in a way that was unusual to Midgar, and with an unusual hairstyle to boot, she looked as if she would've rather been anywhere else but here. Similar to how he felt.

Sephiroth smiled as he stood up and walked towards the strange girl. Maybe he would dance after all...

* * *

><p>As the two of them walked towards the dance floor, the sound of a waltz started to fill the air.<p>

"I hope you know how to dance," muttered the strangely-familiar man.

She grinned back at him, "Why don't I show you?"

Neither noticed how the room seemed to double in size with the dance floor in the center, as if an additional dimension had been inserted. Nor had they noticed that the room's occupants had doubled. In fact, no one noticed anything except the couple preparing to dance.

* * *

><p>They had been dancing for what seemed like hours, neither looking away from the other's eyes, seemingly lost in their own world. Everyone in the room noticed this, and just stood there watching. If you had asked any of the guests later that night, they would swear to you that they had seen one black wing growing from his left shoulder, and one white wing growing from hers. The wings should've clashed, yet somehow they gave the illusion that that was the way it was supposed to be. Like two halves of one whole.<p>

The song ended on a lingering note. At that moment, the spell broke. The wings disappeared, and the guests remembered that there were others here, too.

"You are certainly an amazing dancer," remarked the man who seemed more familiar by the minute.

"And so are you. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to dance with someone like you," she replied. She was about to ask more, but they were interrupted.

"Katlyn!" called the bride, walking up to the couple that had just stopped dancing. "Who is this man?" she asked.

"So, your name is Katlyn?" asked the man who had enchanted her.

She nodded. "Yep, that's me. By the way, I didn't get your name earlier, what is it? And how do you know the bridal couple?"

"Bridal couple? I don't know any-" he started to reply, however he was cut off by a certain Puppy calling his name.

"Hey, Sephiroth, glad you took my suggestion! So, who's the lucky lady? And how come I haven't seen her around Shin-Ra before?" asked Zack as he started to wander over.

At this, Katlyn's eyes widened as she started to ask, "Shin-Ra? What does a fictional company have to do wi-" Her jaw dropped as she registered the first half of that sentence. Wait, did he say Sephiroth? As in _the_ Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII? No wonder he had looked familiar!

"Katlyn? You okay?" asked her cousin, not seeing the new arrival. Katlyn glanced over at Zack to see that he seemingly didn't notice her cousin standing there.

"Um... I have to go," she said, dashing off towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God... how did this happen? For that matter, how could I have not recognized him? He's not supposed to be real! What's going on here?" she whispered to herself, pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom mirror. The whole situation felt so surreal... and she had no precedent to fall back on, either in real life OR in fiction. Heck, not even any of the fanfictions she liked to indulge in had this kind of a situation happen in them, and they were more lenient than most.<p>

She sighed, then looked at herself in the mirror. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go back out there and find out his side of the story. That's the least I can do," she told her reflection. She nodded once, then left the bathroom ready to confront the One Winged Angel.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Where'd she go?" asked Zack, looking around. "It's like she disappeared!"<p>

"Indeed... and what about that woman in a bridal dress, where'd she go?" asked Sephiroth, just as confused as his fellow SOLDIER.

"A woman in a bridal dress? Seph, are you seeing things? There was no one else but you and that brown-haired girl in purple."

"What do you mean? She was standing right there!" replied the General, pointing to the spot where he had seen the woman who seemed to know the girl Katlyn.

Zack peered into his eyes. "Sir, are you seriously feeling okay? There _was_ no one there."

Sephiroth looked back at the place where he had seen the girl he had been enchanted with disappear. He sighed, then wondered if he would ever see her again.

"To think... she had actually managed to capture my heart with that dance," he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Katlyn, you okay? You ran out of here looking like you had seen a ghost!" remarked her cousin as Katlyn walked back into the reception room.<p>

"I'm fine now... where's the man I was dancing with?" replied Katlyn as she looked around for Sephiroth.

"He disappeared as soon as you left. It was kinda strange," came the answer.

"Oh." Katlyn sighed as she realized that her questions wouldn't be answered. She also felt disappointed, for now it was highly unlikely that she would ever see him again.

"And to think... my heart was captured the moment we started to dance," she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, this was based off of a dream that I had where I was the one in Katlyn's shoes. Should I leave this as a one shot, or should I build a series around it? Tell me, please!

EDIT: I finally made my decision! What you have just read will remain the same... HOWEVER I will be writing a new story based on it, and it will feature a modified version of Katlyn and Sephy's dance. The plot will be kinda similar to my ongoing KH story in which Katlyn will be dragged into the world of her fandom, however instead of trying to right the wrongs that have been dealt she'll be trying to prevent the wrongs from ever happening. However, I haven't decided on whether or not it'll have a happy ending or a bittersweet one... and I haven't figured out the title, so please send me your suggestions, questions, whatever! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! I 3 reviews...


End file.
